Field
The present application relates generally to acquiring access to a data network and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for secure toll-free application data network access.
Description of Related Technology
In many telecommunication systems, the operators of a network control who can access the network as well as the degree of access permitted. The access may be controlled by a subscription. The subscription is generally an agreement between a user and a network operator. The agreement typically includes payment for access.
As devices become more robust, the content available for display via the devices also increases. The devices may process more data in a faster way to provide enhanced user experiences. For example, some smartphones are capable of downloading high-definition video content via a cellular/LTE/3G connection for display on the smartphone.
While the devices may be consuming more data, the users must account for the increased data obtained via the network. To help curb the overall network impact, some network operators have introduced limited data plans. These limited plans allow a fixed quantity of data access for a device. Should a particular device consume more than the plan amount, the user of such a device is either cutoff from further access or permitted additional access at an extra, perhaps, cost.
Furthermore, some devices are available without a data plan. Such devices may be configured to execute applications such as a video or music player. These devices may attach to a data network using a Wi-Fi network, but, due to the lack of a contract, are unable to access the data network via cellular/LTE/3G connections.
Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods for permitting secure toll-free application data network access on an application-by-application basis are desirable.